Bunny Paradise
by Chained-Monkey
Summary: What happens when Kakashi wakes up as a fluffy white bunny? On his way to find his students two Chunnins decide to adopt him! Can Team 7 figure out what's happened to their Sensei and save him before mating season? Hold on, Sakura has buck teeth? KakaXSak
1. Chapters: 1

Title: Bunny Paradise.

Summary: What happens when Kakashi wakes up as a fluffy white bunny? On his way to find his students two Chunnins decide to adopt him! Can Team 7 figure out what's happened to their Sensei and save him before mating season? Hold on, Sakura has buck teeth? KakaXSaku

Rating: M

Genre(s): Humor/Romance

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... Or a monkey )-:_**

-------

Kakashi twitched his nose, his eyes shut. Why was sleeping on a bed suddenly so uncomfortable?

_This doesn't feel as good as it did last night... Maybe it's time to wake up? _

He opened an eye and took a look at the clock on his bedside drawer, next to the picture of Team 7.

_I was supposed to meet Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto an hour ago._

He shut his eyes again and yawned. Something was wrong...

_Where'd my mask go?_

Suddenly images of his students satisfied faces formed in his minds eye. Sakura leaning against the wall across him, her eyes shut and a small smile on her face. Naruto's arms crossed on the edge of his bed, with a "Mission accomplished" grin. And Sasuke, Sasuke's was the worst. Now at nineteen(Like Sakura and Naruto) his eyes holding that cocky look only he could pull off, holding Kakashi's mask between his index finger and thumb, his other arm crossed over his chest.

It horrified him that he hadn't sensed any of their chakra. Sure Sasuke and Sakura had good control and Naruto had gotten much better, but still.. Maybe he was getting too old?

_NOOOO!! _he shouted, jumping out of his bed.

He blinked. No one was in his room, but his room, _oh_ his room... It had grown!!

_...I wonder if this means there's going to be an increase in the rent._

Next he noticed that when he had 'shouted' he'd actually... Squeaked.

Something was _definitely_ wrong.

Suddenly two large furry tube sort of things fell on to his face.

_What the...? Where'd these come from? Funny, they look a lot like... But they can't be, It's impossible. Of course it would explain why my clothes along with my mask's on my bed and five times my size, along with my room. And why I can't seem to reach my bed. Ah- Almost- Just... a bit further... Yes! _

As he reached out for his mask he noticed two fluffy paws reaching out.

He stopped, they stopped.

He waved his right hand. The right paw waved back.

He clapped his hands. The two paws made contact and he could feel their fur against each other.

He gulped and jump off of his bed, landing on all fours. He raced as fast as his tiny paws would let him, straight in to the bathroom.

_Thank God I never learned the habit of closing doors after myself. Well, except the front door. It would've been pretty stupid to not close that._

Once in the bathroom, he'd now deducted that he was, in fact, a bunny. But he had to make sure that it _was_ a bunny and not.. a fox, or something.

He jumped on to the sink, twitched his nose, looked up in to the mirror and gave a loud, thundering, mother of all squeak.

I need to get myself back to normal! Of course, being a rabbit would have it's advantages somehow...

**Mental flash:  
**

**Bunny Kakashi frolicked in a field of colorful flowers for a while. Then a fox appeared and ate him.**

**End mental flash thing.**

Kakashi quickly hopped to the window, his eyes wide in horror.

I need to get to someone. Sakura, Sasuke or even Naruto. But what if they come to look for me here..?

He hopped to his desk, after a while he'd managed to pull it open.

There, sat a few sheets of plain paper and a couple of pens. A few more minutes later he'd gotten hold on a pen and was pressing it hopelessly against the sheet.

Fifteen minuter later he'd come up with a few wobbly written words; 'I now bunny help'.

He shook his head, knowing that Sakura would probably laugh herself silly at the sight.

And off he took, out of the window in to the jungle known as Konoha.

---

"He isn't coming." sad Sakura finally. "It's already 7pm, he should have been here at dawn."

"I bet he forgot again." said Naruto, his arms behind his back.

"Well, let's go remind him." said Sakura. She'd not completely gotten over her crush on Sasuke but it was obvious she wasn't his type. And it was obvious who was. She looked at Naruto with a little bit of jealousy. The Kyuubi was as oblivious to it as he was to Hinata's affection.

Of course, only Sakura and Kakashi had noticed Sasuke's change towards Naruto. She doubted anyone else was close enough to. She and Kakashi hadn't spoken about it. They didn't need to.

Besides, if someone over heard the whole village would know about it and Sakura was having too much fun watching Ino try to grab Sasuke's attention when it was obvious to her Sasuke just wanted to grab Naruto's ass.

It still hurt.

And her love life wasn't exactly great either. At 19, she was still a virgin and her last boyfriend wasn't exactly interested enough in her to have sex. Nor was he special enough to be her first in her opinion.

Sasuke grunted, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Let's go."

---

"Oh! Did you see that?" asked Azra suddenly.

Gina yawned. They'd just gotten back from a B Class mission, the last thing she wanted to do was see something. Actually she wanted to see nothing. She wanted to curl up in her blankets and dream about the young ANBU man with bright red hair and mesmerizing emerald eyes.

Suddenly Azra sprung off.

Gina didn't feel like chasing her, she knew how useless it would be. She was stronger then Azra, but Azra definitely did better in speed.

_I wonder where she gets her energy. _

She shook her head and noticed three people walking in the same direction her friend had just started in.

A blond haired boy, a raven haired boy and a... Pink haired girl?

She shook her head and laughed silently to herself.

---

Azra held the object of her affection in her arms, a fluffy white bunny, with one pink eye and a dark one. "I LOVE BUNNIES!" she shouted, making a few bystanders jump out of the way. "I think I'm going to call you Fluffelia!"

Kakashi's left eye twitched.

_I need to get away from this... girl-child._

-----

Cat: Heheh, another Kakashi based fanfic! I fiqured since the other one did so well, and KakaXSaku is my fav pairing, why not? Also, erm, I KNOW I own Azra... I _think_ I own Gina. o.o;


	2. Chapter: 2

**Title: Bunny Paradise.**

**Summary: What happens when Kakashi wakes up as a fluffy white bunny? On his way to find his students two Chunnins decide to adopt him! Can Team 7 figure out what's happened to their Sensei and save him before mating season? Hold on, Sakura has buck teeth? KakaXSaku**

**Rating: M**

**Genre(s): Humor/Romance**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Stats:**

**Favourites: 3**

**Alerts: 6**

**C2s: 1**

**Reviews: 9**

-.-.-.-.-.-

"He's not here!" shouted Naruto, running out of his Sensei's apartment.

Sakura and Sasuke exchanged glances.

"He's probably at the Training Grounds." Sasuke grunted, as Naruto made his way towards them.

"He left his window open and his mask and clothes are on his bed." said Naruto shrugging.

"Maybe he went crazy and he's running around naked?" muttered Sakura.

"Without a mask?" said Naruto suddenly.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto stared at each other.

"Well, he wears two doesn't he?" Sasuke said, raising his eyebrows.

"They're _both_ there."

"..."

"..."

"Last one to find him kisses Gai-Sensei!" shouted Sakura, springing off.

"Hey! That's not fair! Sakura!" shouted Naruto. "Girls..." he turned to where Sasuke was, only to find a trail of dust.

He looked forward to see Sasuke on Sakura's trail.

He sighed, his arms hanging lifelessly by his side.

"I'm not too far off from Ichiraku." he said, grinning suddenly. "Who knows, Kakashi-sensei might even be there!" his grin widened as he adjusted his headband. "Alright!"

He took off in the opposite direction from Sasuke and Sakura.

-.-.-.-

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she and Sasuke kept at a steady pace with each other.

"I wonder where Naruto off to." she said, as she felt his chakra suddenly at the other side of the village.

"Where do you think?" he asked sarcasticly.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Yeah, it _was_ a dumb question.

"So, what do you think Kakashi-sensei looks like," she asked as she watched the streets. "Without his mask?"

"Buckteeth, moles, maybe even a wart." Sasuke's lips twitched threateningly in to what looked like a smirk.

Sakura thought otherwise but didn't say so. In fact she thought he'd be very good looking, judging by what she had heard at the Womens Baths.

_Flashback:_

_"His face! I honestly can't see why he hides it. And that thing he does with his Sharinghan, oh __Kame__."_

_"You'd better not let your boyfriend here you!" laughed another woman._

_Sakura wasn't too far off from them, but they couldn't see her through the steam. She __tried__ to block their words out._

_"Well, I don't see what's wrong with just talking about him."_

_"There's nothing wrong with it."_

_"Oh, you do know about his students don't you though?" _

_"Well who doesn't? The Uchiha and the Kyuubi in one place. I remember when I first heard about it."_

_"And that littls pink haired girl, what was her name, Sakura?"_

_"Yes, that was it. Why?"_

_"I could've sworn he'd called her name when we were making love."_

_"Oh Sayuki, you're being silly. She's twelve years his senior. I bet she's not even fifteen."_

_"She __seventeen__."_

_Sakura's eyes were wide, she did not want to hear anymore of this conversation._

_The slightest thought that her sensei might think of her __sexually__, was beyond disturbing._

_End Flashback._

She shuddered.

"What?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"It's just a bit chilly, that's all."

Perhaps seeing as it was the middle of July the hottest day they'd seen all month, it probably wasn't the best excuse.

But Sasuke didn't ask anymore.

Sakura didn't think he would either.

-.-.-.

Kakashi sighed.

He'd made several attempts to escape the almost lethal, snake-like grip. But it was made obvious that he couldn't use any of his jutsu's when he's put his paws together, trying to make "hand signs" with his paws, for an escape jutsu.

Bystanders "Aww"ed him and the girl-child seemed to tighten her grip even more as she giggled at his attempts.

"Such a smart bunny!" she sighed dreamily. "Gina, will just adore you."

-.-.-.-

"Get it out of my sight." Gina's left eye began twitching, staring at the fluffy animal.

"But it's so fluffy, I even called her Fluffelia!" said the girl, devastated.

Gina sighed. "Azra- Azzy," she thought it'd be better to use her nick name in this situation. "Animals need to be let fr-"

_Mental flash:_

_"Zoo destroyed! Animals rampaging around in the village! Azra Arshad, Chunin, locked up for life!"_

_End._

Gina's eye started twitching again. "Fine. But it's staying out back."

Azra grinned. "Awesome! Gina you rock!" she said, making her way past the blond.

Gina sighed. "Kame bless my big soft heart."

--

Cat: (Giggling) Yeah, well, did Kakashi really scream Sakura's name? Or was that woman just building material for gossip?

What about Sakura? What about the two Chunins? Will Gina try murdering Kaka- Fluffelia? Will Azra beat her to it by cuddling him to death? What about Kakashi? Will he ever escape?


	3. Chapter: 3

Cat: I'd like to apoligize for the mistakes I had made in the last chapter. I'll point them out right now in fact. Those which I can actually spot.

_"And that littls pink haired girl, what was her name, Sakura?"_

_Little._

-

_"I could've sworn he'd called her name when we were making love."_

_Could have._

_-_

_"Oh Sayuki, you're being silly. She's twelve years his senior. I bet she's not even fifteen."_

_Vice-versa. __He's__ twelve years __her__ senior._

-

_"She seventeen."_

_She's._

-

I could only spot those myself, but if it confused anybody, I'm sorry. Thing is; I don't have a spell check. I'm trying to download the one that comes with Mozilla but I recked it up... So sorry if there are some mistakes in this chapter, though, I'll try my best.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

------------

Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

She expected him to... Eat this _shit?_

"Ne, ne, Fluffelia! Eat!" Azra said worriedly. "Gina, Fluffelia won't eat!"

Gina looked annoyed. "I still can't believe you spent half the earnings from that _A Class Mission_ on rabbit chow." she put emphasis on "A Class Mission".

Kakashi sniffed the two girls's take away.

They were right outside "Takuya's Hot Stuff", Konoha's least active take away. For... _Reasons._

A man suddenly went flying past them, hitting the wall on the left breaking it in half.

Like _that._

"But the man at the store said-"

"He ought to be sued! Look at it! It's just bits of broccoli boiled and mashed with cabbages." Gina made a face, noticing the silly little rabbit sniffing Azra's sloppy burger.

She said it was vegetarian, according to the man at the counter. But Gina couldn't see a single vegetable in it. "Did you really have to put a _collar_ around her neck?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as Azra shared her burger with her pet.

"Of couff I fat to! Fat is thee fatted athay?" she slurped her carrot juice, sharing with Fluffelia.

Gine pursed her lips. Wondering what the hell Azra had just said.

Kakashi was in heaven. Never had he imagined carrot juice to be so _sweet!_

Though he had to admit, the first day had been interesting. After trying to jump out the seven floor window to escape, even if he ended up like his father he needed to get away from this _certain_ nutjob. It was as though the Gods had fused Naruto with a Chipmunk and then molded them in to the image of a twenty-one year old with dark skin, eyes and hair.

Gina, he could respect. She'd even tried putting him out of his misery when Azra tried to potty train him- Or _her. _Had he mentioned he had lost his dick? All he had were fluffy white ba-- Alright, too much information. He respected that as well.

He remembered the way she'd held the kunai to his throat. "Trust me, you're better off dead. I don't like rabbits but I don't want to see the insides of _another _dead animal." He had started squeeking in horror! Only having been there ten minutes and not understanding properly. If he only had the chance of death now...

He wondered if this was how his father felt. People looking at him but not understanding who he really was, no matter how much he tried to yell at Iruka to change him back in a human or take him to the Hokage and all Iruka did was laugh and tell Azra she had a very cute pet.

He was disturbed.

He wouldn't- Couldn't come out of this alive.

He squeeked in anger as the girl began hugging him again. How many times did someone need to hug a rabbit? He'd lost count at around seventy-five...

Gina sighed. "Azra, put her down. We're going to be late, we'll miss our appointment."

Appointment?

Kakashi's large fluffy, bunny ears twitched.

"Oh yeah! We're gonna go to the vet to find if you're a boy or girl!" she said happily, not noticing the look of horror in the rabbits eyes, then, hope. "Then we'll get you a girlfriend or boyfriend so you can get rid of your rabbit hormones and have babies!"

(O.O)

Twitchy-eye...

"I don't agree with shots." said Azra.

"And it's a damn shame." muttered Gina.

-----

Sakura frowned. Okay, what was going on?

One minutes she was jumping roof tops with Sasuke, then she had suddenly not jumped high enough, which was rare, specially when she had been as focused as she was.

And then everything had grown...

"Well 'ello there pretty!" said an old man. It was Mr. Ushimiro. For a moment, she was sure she had misheard. For one thing he was the most sweetest old man, with the most sweetest wife. And secondly, he'd been like a grand father to her ever since her own had passed away.

"You remind me so much of Sakura," he wheezed. "Pink hair, green eyes."

Sakura sweatdropped. Mr. Ushimiro, are you feeling alright?

"Squeak, squeak, sqeakles?"

What the fuck?

He laughed through coughs. "So adorable! Alex, come here and pick her up will you?"

Alex was Mr.Ushimiro's grandson. Almost as popular with the girls as Sasuke used to be before he left with Orochimaru.

Alex came out shirtless, his brown, almost red hair gleaming in the sunlight. He frowned at Sakura while Sakura waved. "I hate rabbits." he mumbled.

Realization hit Sakura like a ton of bricks.

----

Cat: I'm currently feeling like topping myself. And I don't mean like a pizza either. I just cancelled all my plans, it's my birthday, my sweet sixteenth.

It's also the worst day of my life.

Sorry, author rants suck.

So review while I go and try drown myself in my despair.


	4. Chapter: 4

Cat: Oh sorry for the long wait on everything! I'll start updating ASAP! Also, I's like to thank you _Clearheart_ for the suggestion you gave. The original plan as to make Azra dot on both the rabbits, but I like your idea by far.

Also, if anyone read my other fanfictions which are due updates; "Riddles in Reverse" and "Drown in my Despair" then you'll be glad to know that I'm working on them. _And_ I plan to write a sequel for "Kakashi's Dirty Mind" so stay tuned!

And as for my "emo thing" ..Yeah that's what you get for staying up all night before your birthday due to large quantites of sugar...

**Also, ML, you changed your pen name without telling me... ;-;**

_**Disclaimer: Neither Cat nor ML...B? owns Naruto. Oh, we don't own Mary or Kann either.**_

Gina walked away from Azra and Fluffelia, the last thing she wanted to do was check the sex of a rabbit. Did Azra really know how annoying she could be sometimes?_With that stupid rabbit._

Gina wasn't going to admit it.. Well, maybe she was. She felt under appreciated. Almost... Jealous of her best friends sudden interest in the bunny.

Azra would sit up with Gina at night and talk to her about how Alex would give off hints that he wanted to date Gina. Which... No one else but Azra seemed to actually see. Now she'd sing the stupid bunny nursery songs. Not that Azra could sing. It was more screeching then singing.

But still... Someone ought to show her.

"What the _hell_ is that?" she spat, staring at Mary and Kann. They were holding a pink... thing.

"Alex said to check which species rabbit it-"

"That's a rabbit?" she stopped Kann in mid-sentence.

"Alex asked me personally to check it." said Mary, a small smirk on her lips. "We get along so well."

Gina went a bit pink. "Is it a girl?" She asked suddenly, Mary looked taken aback.

She figured Fluffelia was a girl before checking her, all that white furr... And it had a pregnant woman dreamy look about her as well. Though, this looked the complete opposite of Fluffelia. It was _insane. Tearing _at Mary- Okay, so maybe that part wasn't so bad. Mary and Gina didn't really ever see eye to eye.

"Yes it is."

But Mary hadn't answered her question. Neither had Kann.

"But it's not any species I've ever seen." Alex said, he had oil on his hands which he was wiping away with a white cotton cloth. His shirt was laying on the ground, his well toned tan chest exposed. "You interested?"

He was talking about the rabbit.

"Hell yes."

She wasn't.

"Her name's Pinkles. Grandma named her. I'll give her to you for free." he said, feeling deeply relieved to get rid of Pinkles.

Gina stared at Alex, her mouth ajar. "Your... Your _grandma_ named her? Wait... _Her?" _

Alex looked her in the eye. Amusement clearly written on his face. "We are talking about the rabbit aren't we?" he asked, his eyes glinting.

Gina went a light shade of pink. He knew. Oh God, he knew what was going through her head! "Of course we are." she snapped. "So, if you'll kindly just tell me what and when Pinkles eats, I'll be on my way with her.

_Someone up there hates me._

"Step inside then." Alex said, giving a mocking bow.

She heard Mary sigh and walked through the small doorway.

Gina's eye twitched as he looked through a bag of rabbit food.

"Now, since we're not sure about her species- She does have more similarities to an English Rabbit, like the shape of her ears. Mind, the food is really expensive. It looks just like cabbage and broccoli, just boiled. But it has a lot of minerals and things they need."

"We have that.. Azra found a rabbit yesterday you see."

"Ah, yes. Iruka-Sensei mentioned something about that. Anyway, you've got to understand," he said putting the bag away. "She might be a bit tempermental but that's because she's at a mating age. Basically, she'll start humping your couch, your leg and everything else she can. If you get her near a male rabbit she'll rape him-"

"Azra's rabbit is definitely a girl." confirmed Gina.

Alex smiled at her. "But I have to go give her the shot anyway, so she doesn't get pregnant... Again for free. And you know with every purchase, this week only you get a hutch, seventy percent off! Mary! Bring in Pinkles!"

* * *

Sakura's POV:

_Oh My God, I'm a bunny! I'm a cute bunny! _she thought, watching herself in the mirror on the door. Alex was still holding her. _I've always wanted to be a bunny- Well actually I wanted to be a kitty. But ooooh!! I'm a bunny wabbit! Oh, hey, you're Mary aren't you? Alex told me he hired you! Oh, now Alex is handing me to you. I have a really adorable squeak. Wanna hear it?_

_"_Squeak, squeak!"

_Hey... Why are you holding me upside down?... OH MY GOD, BUNNY RAPE!!_

"SQUEAK, SQUEAK, SQUEAK, SQUEAK!!" she thrashed around, kicking and clawing.

"KANN THIS THING IS NUTS! HOLD IT!"

"I AM, IT'S CLAWING AT ME!"

"ALEX! ALEX HELP!"

Alex didn't look too bothered though. "Just hold it in firmly." he said, now a good distance away, watching warily. "You know what? Just take it outside."

Sakura squeaked louder as she was carried out the familiar room in to the busy streets of Konoha. She thought them harder. No! It was her innocence! Sure she was a rabbit, but she was still just seventeen in human years!

"What the _hell_ is that?"

_-----  
_

_So this nice woman is taking me home. Oh my God, this is horrible. But the house is nice. Very nice in fact. She sets the hutch down. She bought one for two. Awww, she's making sure I have enough room! I especially never noticed how good grass smelled. _

_But... I need to get out of here. I need to find Sasuke and Naruto and Kakashi! We still have to find Kakashi. Maybe they already found Kakashi? Oh! Maybe I'm dreaming?_

"Say here Pinkles." said Gina, closing the hutch door. "I'm going to find Azra and Fluffelia."

_...Azra and Fluffelia? Are they rabbits too?_

* * *

Azra sighed down at Fluffelia. "Well, it doesn't matter if you're a boy." she reassured him on their way out of the vets, hugging him like a derranged teddy. "I'll still treat you the same. Though I'll have to call you Fluffy. We don't want the other boy rabbits laughing."

_What other boy rabbits?_ Kakashi stared down at the ground, confused. _Oh God.. She wouldn't have..._

"I figured you must get lonely." she went on, unaware of the his sudden freezing. "So I signed you up for playdates-"

"That won't be nessesary," said Gine, from behind her.

Azra jumped, but Kakashi rolled his eyes towards to the Chunnin. He greeted her. _Welcome back. Your friend is crazy. I'm going to die._ "Squeak, squeakers, squeak, squeak, _squeakly_."

But all he got in return was a cool glare. He shrugged to himself, getting an "Aww" from his owner.

"Where have you been Gina?" asked Azra, frowning.

"Oh, you know..."

"...No."

"Well... You know how you gave Fluffelia my bed and made me sleep on the couch?"

"..Yeah?"

"And you know how you spent all your money on boiled cabbages and broccoli?"

"...Yeah?"

"And you know about how Fluffelia's a growing girl?"

"But that's the thing!"

"What is?"

"Fullfelia's a boy!"

_Oh great..._

* * *

CAT: You'd better review if you want the next chapter!!

* * *


	5. Chapter: 5

Azra kept Fluffy in her arms, unprepared to let go and let him face the dangers of sharing a cage with another rabbit. "No, no, nooo!" she groaned, shaking him. "You can't share with anyone, you're my Fluffy, what if she rapes you?" Tears started streaming down the girls face as she stared into the eyes of the half asleep bunny.

"For God's sake Azra, pull yourself together." hissed Gina. "Pinky is very ni-"

Flashback:

_Mary screamed as Pinky started randomly clawing and biting at her._

End flashback.

"Very energetic." said Gina sullenly. Though Pinky had been very well behaved on their way home she didn't doubt that Fluffy would be in grave danger. A smile touched her lips for the first time since yesterday. "Let's just go home and get Fluffy murder- Uh, his first glimpse of his life partner, asap!"

Azra let out a howl and clutched Fluffy tightly, unaware of the gasping and desperate squeaking sounds emerging half from the rabbits mouth and half from its nose.

They hadn't even walked very long- well, Gina walked, Azra was dragged, before they were stopped by a familiar voice.

"Azra, Gina! Hold on, stop!"

"Iruka-san!" Azra smiled, instantly brightening and holding out Fluffy to the scarred man. "Have you seen Fluffy?"

"Yes, yes, she's very nice. You two were on your way back from Sound yesterday weren't you?"

"That's right. Did something happen?" said Gina, grabbing Azra by the shoulder and pushing her aside, ignoring the screech of "OHMIGAWD FLUFFY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO SQUISH YOU, SQUEAK IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

Iruka winced at Azra's high-pitched and worry stricken voice and felt a gush of fear and concern when the rabbit didn't answer, but turned his attention soley to Gina, the far more mature Chuunin.

Gina felt a smirk tug at her lips but she fought it back, she hoped with every fibre in her body that the god-damned rabbit was dead.

"Kakashi-Sensei is missing."

Fluffy's eyes widened as Azra cried over him, he'd kept his silence hoping she'd let him go in horror that he'd died. Every bit of him hurt, this girl was much heavier then she looked, but he felt leaped up in joy when the last few words escaped Iruka's mouth.

Gina was taken aback and didn't have very long to register everything that happened in the very few seconds since the revelation.

"SQQQQQQUUUUUEEEEAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!!!!" Kakashi jumped onto his hind paws, escaping the girl-child's iron-grip and jumped straight into Iruka's arms, Iruka caught him in surprise and then screamed and threw the rabbit to the ground as he licked his face.

Azra let out a wail as the rabbit fell and dived in time to catch it, knocking Gina backwards onto her backside.

Iruka retreated a few steps. Why did somethign insane always happen whenever he approached these two? It was as though they were jinx prone and now combined the luck of that crazy rabbit they were unstoppable of their wild reign of terror.

"Um, Iruka-sensei?" Azra breathed, holding the rabbit by one paw, like a child, and dangling him in the air.

He looked up, staring at the girl who had her eyes on him, shining with admiration. His tan cheeks flushed. What the hell?

"I've never seen Fluffy get on so good with anyone." she whispered, taking a step towards the teacher.

Gina watched the scene in sick fascination while Kakashi cried waterfalls then he blinked up at Iruka's blushing face.

"Well, I've always been so good with animals!" he said loudly, balling his hand into a fist and punching his own shoulder. "I guess it's cos I'm compassionate, people tell me my air of serenity and modesty always make them feel safe!" he laughed, his eyes on the girl.

Oh yes, very modest, drawled Kakashi in his head and let out a long, low squeak as though to applause the man's performance. None of it phased the girl child as she watched the man in awe.

Gina coughed. "So, Kakashi-sensei is missing?"

Azra threw Fluffy into the air, catching him and sqealing with pleasure at the horrified look on his fluffy face which she had so mistaken with happiness.

Iruka blinked, coming out of his trance. "His students called him in missing yesterday, but when Tsuande-Sama couldn't get a hold of him then we all got a bit worried. I thought considering we're having some... Difficulties with Sound and that you two were on your way back from there on the day of his disappearance you may have seen or heard something fishy? Personally I'm not worried, Kakashi-sensei is a great ninja."

"Nothing really changed- Except we got a new addition to our family." Gina waved a hand in the direction of the bellowing bunny.

"...Gina?" Iruka tilted his head in the direction of Azra. His eyes gazing at the rabbit that was being thrown around 50 feet into the air. "Is it just me, or does Fluffy kind of seem like..."

Gina followed his gaze, ehr eyes widening. She laughed nervously. "You know, if I didn't know better..."

They looked at each other.

"...Ofcourse, Fluffelia's a girl, right?"

"Well, we thought she was."

"FU- Keep your eye on him."

"You sound like you're flipping out." Gina grinned, but she was scared herself. There was no way Fluffy could be the Copy Nin... Right? She'd have to be much nicer to him, just in case...

"Gina!" Azra shouted. "Can we go home? Iruka-sensei, we didn't see Kakashi-sensei!" she hollared.

"Yeah, we didn't see Kakashi-sensei." Gina repeated and bidded farewell to Iruka.

* * *

Sakura's POV:

_I'm hungry and tired and where the hell did Gina go?_

_I feel like crying. Though I still can't get over how cute I am!_

_I bet mom's worried about me..._

_Not likely._

_Sasuke..._

_Couldn't care less._

_Naruto..._

_Loves Ramen more then me._

_WAAAHHHH, I have no one worth living for._

Tears trailed down her furry cheeks and she sniffed dramatically.

_Maybe it's better I'm a rabbit... At least Gina will love me..._

The door opened, she looked up and saw Gina entered and sqeaked happily, Gina ignored her and walked through another door. Someone followed after her, holding a white thing in her arms and Sakura immediately recognized her as the girl who'd once ended up in the hospital with a bajillion thorns after trying to reach "a certain rose".

"Hello, you must be Pinky-san." she said very formally.

_Aren't I rabbit though? Who's formal to a rabbit?_

Sakura sweatdropped, but never one to be impolite, she gave a small bow in return and the girl gasped.

"So well mannered!" she set down the fluffy white thing and Sakura registered it had ears, and there was something familiar... but it's eyes were closed and it seemed sleeping. "This is Fluffy, ne. He's your cage-mate!" she looked sullen. "Ano, please take good care of him." she got up stumbling out the room.

Sakura smiled to herself. At least Azra loved her rabbit, she hoped Gina loved her as much.

She hopped besides the rabbit and poked him with her rabbit-foot. _Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura. I fell off a roof into some laundry and when I got out I was a pretty rabbit! _"Squeak, squea-squeak, squeak, squatty-squeak, squeakers, squeakerson."

Straight away the other rabbits eyes flew open and widened to the size of dinner plates, Sakura stared into the one pink eye and the other dark one.

_Hold on..._

"_SAKURA?_/SQUUEAAAAAAAAAK?"

_KAKASHI SENSEI!!_ "SQUEA-SQUEARRRSSSS!!!"

* * *

CAT: Hello to everyone. =] I hope you're reading this cos I'd hate if you weren't. u.u; I want to apologise for everytime I take a long time to update a story... It's going to stop soon because I've realized it's the one way I can vent my anger... that _won't_ hurt anyone. xD;

Anyway, I'd love some opinions and can you guys do me a favour and tell me about your scariest dream in your review?

Sorry this chapter sucked and thank you for all of your support!

x]

REVIEW!


End file.
